Dance with me
by jj87
Summary: "Dance with me?" Brax asked "why?" Charlie asked narrowing her eyes. Brax chuckled and pulled her to her feet " coz I reckon we can end this just in time for Christmas dinner," he said and led her onto the dance floor...my X-mas special, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, this is just my x-mas story so don't get too excited, as I am so busy this year and don't have time off until x-mas eve night I'm afraid this years will only be two chapters (the second might be ready to post tomorrow night) but if I can I'll add a third…enjoy and please review.**

Charlie sighed as her phone rang "I'm here I'm here," she answered as she hurried up the stairs to Angelo's. Hanging up she sighed as she saw who was standing behind the bar with Bianca.

"At last," Brax said when he spotted her "you'd be late for your own funeral," he added.

"Who asked you?" Charlie snapped and sat beside Bianca "what's he even doing here?"

Bianca sighed as she listened to them bicker "alright that's enough!" she yelled over them "you're both here because I need help with this party."

"Help with what?" Brax asked "you're having it here so food drinks and guests are taken care of."

Charlie scoffed "how about decorations presents and actually getting Heath here?"

"Mention free food and he'll come running," Brax said and turned to Bianca "next please, he chuckled.

"Shut up you moron," Charlie said and pushed his shoulder.

"Hey!" he yelled and shoved her back.

Bianca watched them for another minute before she pushed her stool back and stood up quickly "will you two grow up!" she yelled angrily.

Brax and Charlie stopped and looked over at her surprised at her tone "….sorry," Charlie muttered.

"Uh, yeah…sorry," Brax said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You two are worse than the kids," Bianca huffed and slammed down a piece of paper "just for pissing me off I'm leaving you both to do this together-TOGETHER!" she yelled when they both started protesting.

"It's my boyfriend-your brothers thirtieth!" she snapped "everything will be perfect! So either you two sleep with each other and get it out of the way or learn to get on around us because we're all sick of it" she hissed and walked off. "Cake needs to be collected at six tomorrow and it better be collected by both of you!" she called as she walked out of Angelo's.

Brax and Charlie watched her go in shock they knew they argued a lot but never thought they were bugging everyone else. Charlie sighed and pulled the piece of paper to her, looking at everything on the list she turned to Brax "you get the cake I'll go to the mall and collect the banners and balloons."

Brax slid a beer to her and looked down on the paper "what about the champagne fountain?" he asked.

Charlie looked down on it "I can get it on the way back if you can go get the pictures from the photo place."

"Done," Brax said and walked off "I'm not going anywhere with you!" he called back.

"Like I'd get in that car!" she yelled "god knows what I'd catch with all those bimbos you do have in it!"

Brax walked back to her smirking "aww is someone jealous they're not one?"

Charlie scoffed and stood up "the only reason I would ever be in your car is if I was searching it!" she hissed and walked off "don't forget your half of the list!"

Brax watched her go and chuckled he loved pissing her off.

…..

Bianca had been listening in and heard them agree to take half each, sighing she hurried off before Charlie could spot her that's not what she asked at all…time for the next step.

Going to the surf club she asked John could she have some paper and a pen, sitting down she wrote out all their names and ripped them up- time for secret Santa with a little bit of meddling.

Standing up she walked back to Angelo's and went upstairs "Brax!" she called from the door way.

"Something else you forgot?" he asked walking to her.

"Yeah your secret Santa," she said handing him a name "you're last so you don't have to pick…you know the rules, no swapping, no joke gifts and no telling anyone who you have," she said and smiled quickly "bye," she added and turned on her heels and down the stairs.

Brax unfolded the paper and groaned "why god why?" he muttered as he walked back to his office.

Out on the strip Bianca had run into Charlie "hey!" she called "I forgot to give you your secret Santa," she said handing her a piece of paper.

"Oh," Charlie said and took it from her "thanks…why didn't I get to pick it out of the bag?"

"You're the last to pick so you don't have to pick, you know the rules," she smiled and walked on "I'll see ya at mine for dinner later!" she called as she walked towards her car.

Charlie opened her name and groaned "why is this happening to me?" she muttered as she watched Bianca drive away. Sighing she put the paper in her pocket and went on her walk to meet Jack.

When she arrived at the diner she saw Jack texting "do you ever give that thing a break you're worse than Ruby," she said sitting beside him.

"Just Martha," he said and put the phone down "did you get your secret Santa?" he asked trying to hide his smirk.

"Yeah," she sighed "you?" she asked and smiled as Marylyn placed a coffee in front of her.

"Yep, and I'm pretty happy with who I got this year," he smiled.

Charlie narrowed her eyes "you know if you got Martha you have to give it back."

Jack chuckled "I didn't get Martha," he said.

Charlie sat back in the chair "I hate who I got," she muttered.

"You're not supposed to tell anyone who you got," Jack said.

"I didn't," she replied.

Jack chuckled "there's only one person you hate out of all of us."

Charlie shrugged "could be someone I secretly hate."

"Okay," Jack said leaning forward "me Pete and Rubes are family so it's not us, Hayls Leah and Bianca are your longest friends-you like their other halves. I know you love Casey and Kyle and your growing to like Heath so that just leaves one person."

"Whatever," Charlie sighed "we going for a surf or what?"

Jack chuckled "we're going."

* * *

Later that evening Charlie arrived at Bianca's and groaned when both Heath and Brax's cars were here, it was just supposed to be the both of them.

Letting herself in she walked to the kitchen "hey," she said and leaned against the door.

"Buckton," Heath smiled "come on in we have some time yet."

Charlie pushed herself off the door and walked to the counter ignoring Brax as she passed him "where's B?" she asked.

"Getting dressed…I better go do the same," Heath replied and hurried off "grab yourself a drink!" he called.

"Why are you here?" she asked as soon as he was gone.

"Same thing you are, I was invited," Brax replied.

Charlie sighed and walked to the fridge "and you couldn't have said no?" she asked as she walked back with a beer.

Brax chuckled "you couldn't have?"

Charlie slammed her beer down "this is my best friends house why would I say no?" she hissed "you shouldn't be here!"

"Oh I shouldn't be in my brothers house?" he said and stood up "what gives you more right to be here than me?"

"For starters it's Bianca's house and I've known her all my life," Charlie replied.

"Well done you," Brax said sarcastically.

"Bite me," Charlie snapped.

"Oh I'd do a lot more if I had my way!" Brax hissed.

Bianca walked in and shook her head "at it again?" she asked.

"No," they both said together.

"Yes you were and don't think I didn't hear what you two arranged earlier!" she hissed "you'll do it together or you're both off the guest list. You know what I'm so sick of this," she said and grabbed her bag "you two eat together and learn to be normal civilised human beings we're going out!" she yelled and walked out of the room calling for Heath.

"Look what you did now," Charlie said.

Brax scoffed "it was all you, you were only in the door and you were mouthing off as usual."

"Oh shut up," she said and stood up.

"Will you two knock it off," Heath chuckled as he grabbed his keys "you've really gone and pissed her off, man will you two just hook up and get it out of the way…later!" he called as he walked out the back door.

Charlie looked after him he was the second person to say that today alone never mind what the girls would say to her when she ranted about him. Sitting down she looked over at him "why does everyone tell us that?" she asked.

"I don't know," Brax sighed and stood up "well have fun I'm off," he said and grabbed his keys.

"You can't go!" Charlie called after him.

"Why not?" he asked raising an eyebrow "I don't live here."

"Look they're right-about us bickering all the time," she added quickly when he smirked back at her "I'm sick of it too…why don't we have dinner and try not killing one another?"

Brax thought about it "alright," he said and sat down "foods made anyway," he added.

…..

A while later Charlie stood up and walked to the fridge "we got wine or beer," she said as she looked around.

Brax appeared behind here "is it red?" he asked.

"No, white," Charlie replied.

"Then beer," he said as he walked to sink with their empty plates.

"I didn't know you liked red wine…are anything not from a can," she added as she walked back to the table with two beers.

Brax washed off their plates and walked back to the table "you don't know anything about me."

"Except you're a pain in the ass," she mumbled.

"Well done Charlie you lasted almost an hour," Brax said.

"Oh come on Brax," she laughed "like this would ever work, we're never gonna be friends we're just trapped in the same circle-we need someone to referee us all the time for god sake."

"Aren't you sick of it?" he asked curiously "I mean why can't we just say hello and leave it at that, why does everything have to turn into an argument?"

Charlie shrugged "I know what buttons to press and so do you-we bounce off one another."

Brax got an idea and stood up "I have a plan…come with me," he said and walked to the door.

Charlie frowned but followed him "where are we going?" she asked "and more importantly are we gonna be alone?"

Brax chuckled "there you go again you just had to throw that in."

Charlie scoffed "all we have to do is be nice enough to one another until this party is out of the way, they're not expecting us to announce we're so in love with each other."

"I knew you loved me," Brax chuckled as he pulled her onto the beach.

"Yeah love to kill you," Charlie muttered as he pulled her along "where are we going?" she asked again.

Brax spun to face her "have you even done something in your life where you didn't plan it or think about it?"

"You know I plan everything," Charlie replied and pulled away from him.

"Wouldn't you like to do something-even once, something you don't think about you just do it?" Brax asked and started to pull her along again.

Charlie sighed "Brax we're not teenagers," she said as she saw her was leading her to the cliffs.

Brax chuckled again "I'm not a planner Charlie I take things as it comes-hell I bought Angelo's because I was passing and saw the for sale sign. You can't live your life just planning day after day you gotta be spontaneous-take each day as it comes."

Charlie scoffed and rolled her eyes "have you been listening to Casey and Kyle?"

Brax sighed "you're not getting this are you?" he asked and started to walk causing her to walk backwards "you didn't plan to be here with me or what's about to happen, don't think Charlie just do it," he said and turned her around.

* * *

Charlie looked down at the water for a moment then over to him "you want me to jump?" she asked.

"No we're gonna jump and have some fun for a change," he said and pulled his shirt off.

Charlie stepped back "well you have your own fun and let me know how it turns out," she said as she walked away.

"Oh no you don't," Brax said and ran after her "you're jumping off this cliff if I have to throw you over my shoulder," he said and grabbed her around the waist.

Charlie tried to pull away from him "you dare and I'll have you arrested for assault!"

"Oh yeah I'm so scared," he scoffed "why do you have to be so serious all the time Charlie? No wonder you're so uptight….lighten up," he chuckled as he dragged her to the edge.

"Excuse me! Up tight?" she yelled.

"Yeah, your always the copper," Brax replied and walked her closer to the edge.

"Well I can't fight crime through my alter ego can I?" she snapped "I am who I am deal with it!" she hissed.

"Yeah but I don't like you," Brax said tightening his grip on her "but I reckon if you did lighten up just a little we could stand in a room for more than a minute without arguing."

Charlie stared at him she'd never been so insulted in all her life, he really was a big idiot "you're a jerk you know that!" she snapped "why would I wanna spend any time with you for anything-go to hell!" she yelled and pushed him…a little too hard.

"BRAX!" she screamed as both went over the side.

After the big splash and a little panic Charlie resurfaced and gasped for air, when she got her bearings she kicked her legs and looked around until she spotted him "you idiot!" she screamed as she swam towards him "we could have been killed!"

Brax chuckled as he swam backwards "yeah but wasn't that fun? Didn't it get your heart racing?"

Charlie reached him and slapped him "my heart is racing! I feel like I wanna throw up! My whole body is shaking! My whole like flashed before my eyes!" she yelled. She was so angry her eyes filled with tears "I should kill you right now!" she sniffed and swam away from him.

"Aww is princess upset she got wet!" he called and swam after her.

"Go to hell!" she yelled as she climbed onto the rocks "and stay there!"

Brax chuckled and followed her, by the time he got back to the top she had pulled off her own shirt and replaced it with his dry one and now sat looking out over the water. Smirking he decided to add fuel to the fire "you know you actually look hot in my clothes."

"Go away Brax," she said shakily and wiped the back of her hand across her face.

Brax sighed and sat beside her "come on Charlie it was a little bit of fun," he said sitting beside her "you seriously need to pull that stick out of your ass."

Charlie snapped to face him "you really are an asshole!" she hissed and stood up "you know nothing about me!" she yelled as she hurried off.

Brax stood up and followed her "what has that got to do with what I did?"

Charlie snapped to face him "BECAUSE MY SISTER DROWNED RIGHT HERE DOING THE SAME STUPID THING YOU DID!" she screamed and hurried off again.

...

Brax let her go he was totally gob smacked he didn't know she had a sister no one ever mentioned her. Sighing he decided to let her go to cool down. Walking down towards his car he ran into Jack coming out of his dads house "alright mate," he sighed and leaned against it.

"Alright," Jack said and leaned on it beside him "what did you do to my sister?" he chuckled "she ran by me muttering you were an asshole you'd gone too far."

Brax sighed and closed his eyes "I didn't know man," he said and looked over at him "I dragged her to the cliffs and pulled her off with me."

"You what?" Jack yelled horrified.

"I didn't know what happened I didn't even know you guys had a sister…I'm sorry," Brax replied.

Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair ,closing his eyes he turned back to his dads "if she's still crying your dead," he said and walked on "and I don't mean by me!" he called.

Brax sighed and watched him go now it made sense to him why Charlie never went that far out into the water and why she watched Ruby and the other kids so closely when they were out. Hanging his head he sighed heavily-he'd gone way to far this time. Climbing into his car he sat looking at her dads house for a few minutes before he pulled away. He'd have to make it up to her and he needed to make it good.

In Tony's house Jack found Charlie changing into some of his clothes he'd left there "that's not my shirt," he said looking at the black one she had on.

Charlie shrugged and walked by him "it's Brax's it was dry…see ya tomorrow," she said and walked to the door.

"Hey!" he called after her "Brax told me what he did…you okay?"

Charlie stopped and turned back to him "he was an idiot he didn't listen to me when I said no but he didn't know what happened to Emma…I'll be fine," she said and opened the door.

"Charlie!" Jack called and followed her "maybe you should go talk to him-explain why you freaked," he suggested.

Charlie scoffed "it Brax's we're not exactly mates…I don't have to explain myself to him, I'll be fine tomorrow-bye," she called and walked back towards Bianca's for her car.

* * *

"You did what!" Bianca yelled wearing the same expression as Jack had the night before.

Brax sighed and ran his hand over his face "I didn't know about her sister."

"Brax," Bianca groaned "are you that stupid? You know when Charlie says no she means no."

"I wanted her to have a little fun with me it's your fault for pushing us together anyway!" he snapped and walked off into his office.

Bianca sighed and stood up when she turned she stopped when Charlie walked towards her-her face said it all she was still upset "hey Charlz," she said cautiously.

"Hey," she smiled "is Brax here?"

"Yeah," Bianca nodded "In the office…why?"

"Look I thought about what you said yesterday and I'm sorry, I know Brax and I are doing your head in and everyone else's but it stops now you've put so much effort into tonight and I don't wanna be the one to ruin it, so for you I'll be on my best behaviour."

"Thank you?" Bianca frowned "uh…Brax told me what he did last night, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's okay," she said waving her hand "he didn't know about any of it…I better go grab him or we'll be late for the cake," she said and hurried off towards the office

Bianca frowned and sighed heavily, upset Charlie pretending to be okay always ended badly.

Charlie knocked on the door and waited him to call out before she pushed the door in "hey," she said sticking her head in are we ready to go?" she asked.

"Charlie" Brax said and stood up "I was giving you time to calm down…I'm sorry about last night I had no idea."

Charlie waved him off "I'm fine…we're doing this list together I don't want anything out of place for B tonight."

Brax nodded knowing well enough to leave it alone "okay…who's driving?" he asked grabbing the list off his desk.

"You are," Charlie replied and walked out the door "the back of your Ute has more room than my car."

Brax followed her and shrugged when Bianca silently asked him what was happening as he walked by "don't worry, we'll get everything done," he said and ran to catch up with her.

When he reached his car he found her sitting on the hood "it's open," he said and pulled his door open.

"I didn't want to just get in," Charlie replied and climbed in beside him.

"There's plastic in the back if you're still afraid you'll catch something," he joked trying to lighten to mood.

Charlie cracked half a smile and pulled on her belt "I think I'll survive," she said.

"Where to first?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Mall," Charlie replied and looked out the window "we can get all the decorations and whatever else we need there first, pick up the fountain thing then get the cake last on the way home later."

Brax nodded as he turned for the mall "do we get to eat in between?"

Charlie looked over at him "you'll have plenty to eat later."

….

Later they were on their way home, Brax looked over at Charlie who hadn't said much all day "can we talk about what happened last night?" he asked.

Charlie sighed she thought she'd ended it back at Angelo's this morning "no," she said "it's fine, it's done, move on."

"I can't," Brax said and pulled into the side of the road "you know for some reason it actually hurts to know I upset you so much."

"It's called a concision's," Charlie muttered.

Brax sighed "I'm sorry Charlie if I'd known what happened I wouldn't have been so stupid."

"Brax leave it," she snapped "I said it's fine don't worry about it…start the car," she said and looked forward.

"No," he said crossing his arms "I'm not going anywhere until we talk about this."

Charlie pulled off her belt and opened the door "guess we'll be missing the party then," she said and climbed out.

Brax watched her walk around the car and sit on the hood sighing he climbed out and walked to sit beside her.

An hour had passed and neither had spoken except to assure other drivers they were fine after they'd pulled over to see if they were having car troubles.

"I was sixteen she was fourteen," Charlie finally said while playing with her fingers "mum and dad were forever telling us not to go up there."

Brax scooted a little closer to her "you don't have to tell me Charlie, I just wanted you to let me apologise without you brushing it off like it was nothing."

Charlie went on as if he didn't say anything "one day after school-it was a Friday, Pete was minding us. mum had days at the hospital and dad on nights at the station so we had two hours were they overlapped and Pete had to mind us. Since we had no homework Pete said we could go to the beach but warned us to stay away from the cliffs."

"Emma was always up to something she always had to be doing something and that day a water fight with me wasn't enough. She dragged me up to the top and said 'let's do it Charlie, let's get it out of the way now mum and dad will never know.' Charlie sniffed and wiped her face "I told her no and tried to drag her back down but she was determined she was gonna do it-and I was too."

"I started to get scared because I'd never been that close before but she told me we'd be okay if we held hands and did it together, so just to shut her up I agreed. We took off our shoes she took of her chain," Charlie said reaching for her neck "and we jumped."

"Charlie," Brax sighed and wrapped his arm around her "you can stop."

"When we hit the water our hands flew apart, when I resurfaced I laughed I was so excited I'd done it…then her cries stopped me. I turned around and saw her panicking bobbing up and down she was screaming she was caught and something was dragging her down." Charlie closed her eyes and hung her head "when I got to where she was she was gone, I dived under and looked for her when I found her I untangled the rope that was caught on her leg and brought her back up. I got her to shore and John Palmer came running, I was doing mouth to mouth but it didn't work and she was just gone….I cried until the cops pulled me off her so she could be taken to hospital to be pronounced."

Charlie stood up and cleared her throat "that's what happened I've never gone back up there until last night...can we go now?" she whimpered and started to walk back to the car.

"Hey," Brax said and pulled her back to him "I'm so sorry Charlie I didn't mean to drag this all up again."

Charlie nodded and looked down at her hand "I know you didn't ," she said and looked up at him "I still miss her."

Brax smiled sadly and pulled her into a hug "next time I go to do something stupid like that just punch me alright."

Charlie giggled lightly and leaned into him, for once she wanted to be around him. Puling back she looked him in the eye "I'm glad you made me do it," she said seriously "that fear I had is not there so much now."

Brax nodded and smiled quickly "glad I could help."

Charlie giggled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek just as he turned his head, when she caught his lips she jumped back. Looking at him for a moment she stepped back to him "do you hate me as much as you say you do?"

Brax sighed and pulled her back to him "you see I reckon it's the opposite and don't want to admit it to myself….do you hate me as much as you say?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged "I don't think I do," she said stepping between his legs "I mean this feels alright."

Brax chuckled and slid his hands onto her waist "yeah feels alright," he said and looked at her.

Charlie shook her head and moved closer to him, leaning in she kissed him and pulled back to see his reaction.

Brax slid his hand onto her cheek and gently pulled her back to him, closing his lips over hers he pulled her body closer and deepened the kiss…this wasn't so bad at all.

After a minute or so Charlie pulled back and broke away from him "we can't do this…we need to get back," she said and walked back to the car.

Brax stood up off the car and sighed walking to the driver seat he climbed in "so that's it?" he asked "we just forget what happened here?"

Charlie nodded "I was upset I shouldn't have kissed you please leave it at that," she asked and looked out the window.

Brax opened his mouth to reply but stopped she was upset he shouldn't' have let her kiss him….there's always at the party later he thought to himself and started up the car heading for home…forgetting about the cake they needed.

**A/N So what did we think of that?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening Charlie had just pulled on her dress for the party, walking to her mirror she looked herself up and down after what happened with Brax earlier she didn't want to go but knew Bianca would never forgive her if she missed it. Sighing heavily she shook her head and tried to give herself a pep talk-Jack and everyone else would be there she would be fine.

Looking over at her phone as it rang on her dresser she hurried to it and picked it up "hey B," she answered.

"Hey, you never called me when you got back did you get everything?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah," Charlie replied "and we didn't kill each other either," she chuckled.

"Good," Bianca replied "so I don't have to worry about you two tonight?" she asked.

"Nope, we're good-we came to an agreement," Charlie lied.

"That's a relief," Bianca chuckled "…did they spell Heath's name right on the cake?"

Charlie's eyes went wide the cake! they forgot the damn cake! "Charlie?" she asked when she didn't answer.

"Sorry," Charlie said quickly "my shoes aren't where I left them…the cake is fine don't worry about a thing, I gotta go finish getting ready I'll see you there soon…bye," she said and hung up.

"Shit!" she yelled and pulled up Brax's number "shit!" she yelled again when it rang out.

"You okay mum?" Ruby asked appearing in the doorway.

"No!" she yelled and pulled on shoes "we forgot to pick up the cake!" she yelled and grabbed her keys. "If B asks where I am tell her I couldn't find my shoes or something, just stall her and do not tell her we forgot it!" she yelled as she ran by her.

Ruby chuckled "shop closes at six you have half an hour!" she called after her.

Charlie pulled up at Brax's house and hurried to the door knocking she let herself in and met Casey as he walked to answer it "hey, is Brax here?" she asked already walking to her room

"Hey Charlie yeah he is," Casey replied with a frown "you look nice!" he called after her and walked out the front door.

Charlie just pushed the door in and walked into his room Brax turned towards the door and frowned she was panting "don't you know how to knock?" he asked as he did his belt.

"We don't have time for games," Charlie said trying not to look at his bare chest "we forgot to get the cake on the way home, we have to go right now if we're gonna make it before the shop closes."

"Damn It," Brax said and grabbed his shirt off the bed "how the hell did we forget that?" he asked as he followed her out to the living room.

"We were too busy kissing!" Charlie hissed and pulled the door open "your car is faster than mine!" she said already climbing into it.

Brax grabbed his keys from beside the door and closed the door behind him, climbing into the car he started it up and pulled away "call them and let them know we're coming not to close."

…..

Ten minutes later they pulled up outside the cake shop "damn it!" Brax yelled and punched the wheel when he saw the place was locked up.

"Shit…what do we do now?" Charlie asked panicked "Bianca is gonna kill us," she groaned.

Brax sighed and looked at the place for a moment "are you willing to do anything to get this cake there on time?" he asked.

Charlie nodded it hadn't registered with her what he was saying "wait what?" she asked and turned to face him "what do you mean?" she asked.

Brax sighed "the only way to get that cake Charlie is to pick the lock," he said.

Charlie laughed "I am not breaking into a shop just to get a stupid cake."

"Well then what else do you suggest?" he asked.

"I don't know call someone that works here and explain," Charlie said

Brax scoffed "are you mates with any of them? Do you just happen to have their number?"

"No," Charlie sighed "that girl that I spoke to said she was here till half six."

"Well she's not here now all the lights are off and the place is empty," Brax said getting annoyed.

Charlie pulled out her phone "maybe she's out back or something…I'll call the number again," she said and put the phone to her ear.

"Well?" Brax asked a minute later.

Charlie shook her head with the phone still to her ear "it's still ringing out."

"Great," Brax sighed and sat back in his seat "there's no way we're getting that cake unless one of us pick the lock," he added.

"Well I can't I'm a cop it wouldn't look good if I got caught," Charlie said putting her phone down.

"Well I'm not I just got my record cleared and I plan on keeping it that way," Brax said.

Charlie sighed "now what?" she asked.

"One of us have to go in it's the only way," Brax replied.

"I'm not going in there," Charlie said and looked out the window.

After ten minutes of silence and neither of them moving Brax sighed and pulled off his belt "fine, I'll go but you have to get out and keep watch," he said and opened his door.

"Brax do you think this is a good idea?" Charlie asked as she followed him to the shop door.

"No but what else do you suggest we do?" he asked and turned to face her "I'll be in and out I'll leave the money on the counter and you know how to lock the door again it's all good."

"But what if someone sees us?" Charlie asked..

"We don't have time for what ifs Charlie," he snapped "we have to be there…ten minutes ago," he said looking at his watch "no one is around I'll be in and out," he said as he popped the door open "you just keep watch," he said and disappeared inside "…hey," he said sticking his head out "you look gorgeous by the way."

"Oh just hurry up," Charlie hissed and shoved him inside, she couldn't believe she assisting in a breaking and entering.

* * *

A few minutes later Brax reappeared with the cake "we're good?" Charlie asked as he quickly passed her.

"Uh yeah," Brax chuckled "we're good…lock the door," he said and hurried to the car with the cake.

Charlie quickly locked the door with her key set and hurried to the car "what's so funny?" she asked as he pulled away.

"That girl," he chuckled "she was there."

Charlie frowned "then why didn't she answer or come out when you went in?"

Brax chuckled again "she was too occupied with her boyfriend to hear anything."

"Eww!" Charlie shrieked "did you have to tell me that?" she asked through a laugh and punched him in the arm."

Brax chuckled and stepped on the gas "do you need to go home for anything or are we going straight on to the party?" he asked.

"I need my bag but we can go there now and I'll slip off to get it later…Bianca is already gonna kill me for being late," she replied.

"Don't worry about it I text Case when I was in there Heath's not even ready yet."

"Shit…my money is in my bag," she sighed "just throw me out on the corner I'll walk back down."

"You don't need money," Brax said "I'll get you a few," he added.

"Thanks but I'd rather pay for my own drinks," she replied.

Brax sighed as he pulled into his spot "why do you always have to come up with something to piss me off?"

Charlie scoffed "all I said was I'd pay for my own drinks!" she hissed "don't start Brax we said we'd make it through this without arguing."

"We're not in there yet," he pointed out "so you'd rather walk home to get your bag then walk all the way back in those heels than take a few drinks from me?"

"That's not what I meant," Charlie sighed and pulled off her belt and climbed out.

"So tell me what you meant?" Brax snapped climbing out after her.

"Just forget it!" Charlie called.

"Charlie!" Brax snapped and spun her to face him.

"Get off!" she yelled and shoved him "we're not doing this we promised Bianca."

"Tell me what you meant then?" he asked taking a step closer to her.

Charlie sighed "what are you making a big deal out of this for?" she asked "I want to pay for my own drinks that's all."

"Why won't you take a drink off me?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to," she replied

"That's not an answer," he said pulling her back to him.

"Alright," Charlie snapped "I'm afraid to be around you alone now, I'm afraid I'll kiss you again!" she yelled.

Brax took a step back surprised "we've been alone for the last half an hour."

"That's not the same," Charlie sighed "we were trying to fix something we didn't have time to think about what happened earlier."

Brax chuckled "I've done nothing but think about what happened earlier Charlie," he said and took a step closer to her "do you know how hard it is for me not to kiss you right now?" he asked.

"Brax don't," she said taking a step back.

"Why not?" he asked getting closer.

"Because I…" she trailed off.

"Because what?" he murmured slipping a hand around her waist.

"There you two are!" came Bianca's voice from behind them "what the hell kept you?"

"My car wouldn't start," Charlie said quickly "I had to call Brax to pick me up."

"Well you're here now come on he'll be here soon," she said leading Charlie away.

Brax sighed as she looked back at him where did he go from here?

….

An hour or so later the party was in full swing, Heath had arrived and was more than surprised now everyone was eating and drinking having a good time-everyone except Charlie and Brax.

Charlie looked around she couldn't see him "hey Case have you seen Brax?" she asked as he walked by with Ruby.

"He said he had to check on something in the office," Casey replied "but that was ages ago!" he called as Ruby dragged him onto the dance floor.

Charlie stood up he was hiding away because of her, sighing she started to walk towards his office. She jumped when she was pulled back "hey, Pete," she smile when his slid his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Charlz," he replied "you don't look like you're having fun what's up?" he asked as he led her to the bar.

"Why does there have to be something wrong?" she asked.

Peter chuckled "Because I'm your big bro I can read you so…" he trailed off and waved down the barman.

"Brax," Charlie sighed and looked over as he walked behind the bar "we had an argument," she added watching him grab something and walk off as soon as he spotted her.

"What's new?" Peter chuckled and slid her a shot "here get that down you," he said and picked up his own "and leave Brax be, let him sulk, Bianca will kill you both if you start a screaming match now."

"Don't I know it," Charlie sighed and picked up her shot…maybe a bit of liquid courage would help her.

After three more shots a drink and a few unsuccessful attempts she finally managed to slip of on Peter as he fell into conversation with Leah at the bar. Walking to Brax's office she hovered outside for a few minutes not knowing what she was going to say when she did walk in. Taking a deep breath she knocked then pushed the door in, blowing out another breath she stepped in and closed it behind her.

* * *

"Hey," she said and leaned against the door.

Brax looked up from his drink "what are you doing in here?" he asked.

"What are you doing hiding away in here?" she asked.

"Not hiding," he answered and downed his drink "thought you didn't wanna be alone with me?" he asked and stood up.

"I'm here to sort this out once and for all and you so are hiding," she said walking to the middle of the room "I don't want you missing your brothers party because you're trying to avoid me."

Brax scoffed "don't flatter yourself sweetheart," he said as he poured another drink " I was checking the wages went through and there's nothing to sort out you made your feelings pretty clear…you should go back to the party," he added and sat back down.

"Brax," she sighed "we were fine before this happened…you know what I mean," she said when he raised an eyebrow "we never got along but you've never avoided me before," she said and sat on the side of the desk.

"I've never been rejected by you before," he said looking up at her "really Charlie go back to the party I'm just clearing my head."

"I didn't reject you!" she yelled.

"Yes you did!" he yelled and stood up "you kissed me first then when I kissed you back you pulled away and said you couldn't do it to forget it, so yes Charlie you did reject me…get the hell out before I say something I regret!"

"You can't speak to me like that!" she yelled and stood up.

Brax chuckled and walked around the desk "yes I can-I can do whatever I want," he said walking closer to her until she hit the door with her back "go!" he hissed.

"I'm not going anywhere until this is sorted," Charlie said.

Brax scoffed "look I don't wanna be with a stuck up cow that thinks she's better than me anyway…if I had got anywhere with you I probably would have slept with you and left it at that," he said harshly "I don't want a chick with a lot of problems that can't even jump off a cliff without making a big deal about it!" he hissed immediately regretting his words.

Charlie lashed out and slapped him across the face "the only problem I have is you!" she cried she couldn't believe he'd said that. "God you're such an asshole! do you think at all before you speak?" she shook her head and pulled the door open "you know what Brax!" she hissed "this ends now it all ends now! Do not ever and I mean ever speak to me again…as much as we fought I never thought you'd throw something like that back in my face-something I trusted you to respect," she sniffed and slammed the door behind her.

Brax dropped onto the side of his desk and dropped his head into his hands, he sighed he couldn't believe he'd said that either.

…..

A while later he rejoined the party scanning the place for Charlie as he made his way to the table. "Have you seen Charlie?" he asked pulling Bianca aside.

"No", Bianca sighed "but she better hurry up and get back we're doing the cake soon," she said and walked off.

Brax sighed and spotted Ruby watching him walking to her he noticed her anger face appear but she looked like she was trying to keep it at bay "have you seen your mum?" he asked.

"Yeah and you better stay away from her," Ruby snapped.

Brax sighed "she told you?"

"Of course she told me what you said, I found her outside crying her eyes out, you a real ass you know that Brax? How could you say that to her?"

"I know I know I'm sorry it just came out," he said and walked on

"She's not there anymore!" Ruby called after him.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"I told you to leave her alone," Ruby said and went to walk by him

"Hey," he said pulling her back "don't play games with me Rubes I really need to talk to her."

"Why?" Ruby asked pulling away from him "haven't you upset her enough for one night?"

"I went too far I'll admit that," he said "now I need to make it right…where is she?" he asked again.

"I'm not telling you," Ruby replied "just leave her alone Brax."

"Ruby!" he yelled thanking god no one heard him "will you just tell me where she is so I can apologise!"

"What's going on here?" Peter asked stopping beside Ruby.

"Nothing uncle Pete," Ruby said and smiled at him "you fancy twirling me around the floor?" she giggled and dragged him to the dance floor.

Brax sighed watching her go, turning around he walked outside and stopped when Hayley stood looking at him "you got something to say too?" he snapped.

"A lot," Hayley nodded and took a step closer to him "I don't know what happened between you and Charlie earlier I couldn't understand her, but she did tell me what you said to her in the office."

"And?" Brax asked.

"And you really upset her," Hayley said.

"I know I did that's why I need to find her, look Hayley I'm sorry but I need to see her now if you know where she is you have to tell me," he said trying to keep his anger in check.

"Why?" Hayley asked "you guys aren't exactly mates what's it to you if she never speaks to you again?"

"Because I have to tell her I'm falling for her alright!" Brax snapped.

Hayley smiled "at last you've come to your senses…she's up on the cliffs," she said and walked by him "hurt her and I'll kill you!" she called.

Brax sighed in relief he was in a little shock that he'd admitted it to one of her best friends he hadn't even admitted it to himself yet, taking the steps two at a time he ran out to his car praying he could make this right.

* * *

Pulling up at the cliffs he climbed out and made the short trip up to the top, spotting her where they'd jumped last night he walked up behind her and just stood there.

Charlie had seen his car pull in so she was expecting him "if you're here to apologise don't bother," she said.

Brax walked to where she was and sat beside her "I'm still gonna do it," he said.

"Won't make a difference," she muttered.

Brax looked over at her as she shivered "you're freezing," he said shrugging off his coat. Wrapping it around her he sighed "I'm sorry Charlie," he said "I don't know what came over me."

Charlie shrugged "doesn't matter," she mumbled "we were never gonna be mates anyway…you don't matter to me," she added.

"Well you matter to me," Brax said a minute later.

Charlie scoffed "says the guy who said not an hour ago that he practically hated me."

"I didn't mean that I was just angry and don't hate you," he said and turned to her "I was way out of line and I deserved that slap I never should have brought that up I know it was really hard for you…what can I say to make it up to you?"

Charlie looked over at him he did look like he was sorry "nothing," she finally said and looked back to the water.

"I'll do anything Charlie," he said.

Charlie looked up at the sky for a moment "you wanna make it up to me?" she asked "you can go now leave me here and leave me alone like I asked."

Brax sighed "I can't just leave you here like this," he was beginning to panic now nothing he was saying was working…maybe this was a bad idea and tomorrow would have been a better time to talk to her-when she had calmed down.

"I'll be fine here I can look after myself," she said without looking at him.

"I didn't mean like that I meant you're upset I don't wanna leave you," he replied.

Charlie shrugged "like I said, I'll be fine…please go."

Brax pinched the bridge of his nose "you can't avoid me forever Charlie."

"Why can't I?" she asked looking over at him "the party is out of the way now, the only time I'll have to be around you is if they ever get married or have a kid."

"Or meet up for coffee or movie night or dinner," Brax replied "you know we always do stuff together."

"I can find excuses for all that," Charlie replied.

"So you're gonna stop seeing you mates over this?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged again "if it means not having to see you then yes."

Brax sighed he knew there was no way he'd be getting through to her "fine," he said and stood up "I'll leave you alone for now…Bianca wants you back for the cake," he said and walked off.

…

A while after Brax had gotten back Charlie took the steps up and walked in just in time to hear Bianca asked where she was "I'm here!" she called "sorry emergency at work," she said shooting a glance at Brax.

"Alright," Bianca nodded "I'll get the cake then…you stay put," she giggled and hurried off.

"You came back then?" Brax said stopping beside her.

"Not for you," she said and turned away from him "I'm going home after the cake and pictures are done."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Bianca yelled as she walked towards Heath with his cake. Everyone joined in and gathered around them.

After the happy birthdays and pictures were done Charlie was made stay put by Bianca as she went off to hand out the cake. Sitting alone Charlie watched all her friends on the dance floor and sighed she was the only one sitting down…apart from Brax who sat at the bar watching her, she groaned as he stood up and made his way towards her.

"Dance with me?" Brax asked.

"Why?" Charlie asked narrowing her eyes.

Brax chuckled and pulled her to her feet "coz I reckon we can end this just in time for Christmas dinner," he said and led her onto the dance floor.

"What makes you so sure?" Charlie asked as he pulled her closer.

"Because I'm gonna make you," he said and looked away as they moved around the floor.

Ruby looked over and smiled slightly she'd always known they'd had a thing for one another but what confused her most was why they never admitted it or acted on it, they were both young free and single "you think this is the start of something?" she asked pulling Casey closer.

Casey looked over her shoulder and chuckled "with them two only god knows."

Bianca and Hayley were watching them too sending each other a knowing smile they pulled their other halves closer and decided to let them take it from there without anyone butting in.

When the song ended Charlie went to pull away "where do you think you're going?" Brax asked tightening his grip on her.

"Songs over," she said looking up at him.

"Yeah but I'm not done…come with me," he said and took her by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked as he led her towards his office.

"You'll see," he said and pushed the door in, pulling her in he closed it and locked it before turning to face her.

"Planning on keeping me hostage?" she asked.

Brax just looked at her for a moment, pushing himself off the door he walked to her and stopped in front of her. Without a word he leaned in and kissed her.

When Charlie jumped back with a puzzled look he chuckled "I have you in here to tell you how crazy I am about you."

"What?" Charlie asked surprised.

Brax reached out and slid his hand onto her cheek "I don't know why I've never noticed it before but I love arguing with you, I love being around you, I love everything about you…I'm falling for you Charlie and I am kicking myself we wasted so much time."

* * *

Charlie stood there staring at him wide eyed, she didn't know what to say or what to do she was stunned and stuck on her spot.

She looked up when Brax moved out of her way and walked to the door "but if you don't feel the same," he said and pulled it open "you can walk outta here now and I won't hold it against you, but before you do I just want you to know, all this arguing and bickering, it ends we're adults it's time we started acting like one."

Charlie bit on hr lip she wanted to run out the door and never look back but a bigger part of her wanted to stay. Closing her eyes she started to walk towards the door, once she thought she was there she stopped and opened her eyes. Facing him she sighed heavily, leaning over she held onto the door for a minute before pushing it close "what if I did feel the same?" she asked.

Brax chuckled and pulled her to him "then we work on it by going on a date and another and another and another until we're satisfied we're doing it right."

"Or," Charlie said sliding her hands up around his neck "you could just kiss me."

Brax pulled her closer he didn't need to be told twice, lowering his head he kissed her softly and slowly.

As the kiss heated up he started to walk her back to his desk, once she was on it he stepped between her legs and ran his hands down to her butt.

"Brax," she giggled and pulled away "the doors not locked."

Brax walked to the door and locked it walking back to her he slid his hands around her waist "I'm not having sex with you on my desk-not for the first time anyway," he chuckled.

"Well then," she said and pulled him closer "you better wrap up this party so you can take me home."

"Well I did drive you here it would be wrong of me not to take you home."

"Uh-uh," Charlie mumbled as she trailed kissed along his neck "and Ruby is staying at your place so I'll be all alone."

Brax bit on his lip she had no idea what she was doing to him-but he had to control himself he still had an hour or so left at this party "we couldn't have that," he said and kissed her sweetly "can I buy you that drink now?"

"You better," she giggled and jumped off the desk.

"So truce?" he asked as she pulled him out the door.

"That depends on how you make it up to me at home," she giggled and walked ahead of him-squealing when he pinched her butt.

…

"Man I thought they'd never leave," Brax groaned as he shut off the lights and ushered Charlie down the stairs.

Charlie spun to face him and kissed him "we have a hell of a lot of wasted time to catch up on," she said and started to walk again.

"Will you arrest me if I break the speed limit?" Brax asked as he locked the door behind them.

Charlie giggled and hurried to his car "I think I can overlook it this time."

By the time they reached Charlie's front door Brax was on her kissing her as they walked inside, when they got to the living room Charlie pulled Brax's shirt over his head and giggled as she threw it to the floor.

"Ahem," they both turned their heads to see Casey standing at the bottom of the stairs smirking at them.

"What are you doing here?" Brax asked not letting go of Charlie.

"I forgot my insulin, we're just leaving…continue," Ruby giggled as she pushed Casey to walk.

"Bye!" Brax called after them. Charlie giggled and pulled him to the stairs.

Afterwards they lay breathing heavily "so," Charlie drawled moving to lie on his chest.

"So," he chuckled.

"You got somewhere with me do you still want to go?" she asked.

Brax tilted her chin up "I'm not going anywhere," he said and kissed her.

Charlie pulled back and settled back onto his chest "why did we waste so much time?" she asked.

"Don't know babe," he said as he stroked her hair "I can't believe it took me all this time to cop I liked you."

"Babe already?" she giggled.

"Shut up," Brax chuckled "I like it, it suits you."

"Then call me whatever you want," she yawned "I have to go out early to get my secret Santa did you get yours?"

"No," he smiled and wrapped his arm around her "but I know exactly what to get them."

"Me too," she yawned "maybe we could go together then meet up when we have it."

"Yeah we can do that ," he yawned and pulled her closer "night babe," he said and closed his eyes.

"Night," she smiled and snuggled into him.

**A/N Not the last chapter I'll fit another in….hope you enjoyed that**.

**Ps. Sorry if it's rushed or any mistakes I don't have a lot of time.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Brax looked over at Charlie and sighed he really didn't want to go but he had to. Kyle had been hammering his phone out of it for the last hour finally texting him to remind him he'd promised to drop him to the city to get his last bits for Christmas…damn it he thought to himself. After last night he was hoping they could at least have breakfast together before someone interrupted them.

Leaning over her he kissed her on the head and rolled out of the bed, if he left now he'd be home earlier as long as Kyle knew exactly what he had to get. As he pulled on his clothes he turned around as he heard her move "morning," he smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Morning," she yawned eyeing him already dressed "you bailing on me already?" she asked leaning up on her elbows, she was pretty sure he was about to say yeah that last night shouldn't have happened.

"As if," he said leaning over the bed "I have to drop Kyle up to the city I promised him last week, he has to get the rest of his presents," he said and kissed her.

"Right," Charlie said and sat up "so we're not meeting later?" she asked a little disappointed.

"We are," Brax said as he looked for his shirt "but it'll be more like dinner than lunch, if I don't make it back till late I'll still find a way to see you."

"It's on the floor in the living room," Charlie said knowing what he was looking for.

"That's right," Brax chuckled "I'll call you when I'm on my way back and we can arrange something then?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "we will…I had fun last night," she smiled.

Brax smiled and leaned over the bed again "me too," he murmured and kissed her slowly.

Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her.

"I gotta go babe," he said as he moved onto her neck.

"I'm not stopping you," Charlie replied running her fingers up and down his back.

"No, but this sheet is," Brax said tugging at it.

"Thought you had to go," Charlie said as he pulled it down.

Brax shrugged as he climbed fully onto the bed "I'm already late another hour won't kill him," he said rolling her under him.

"I like the way you think," Charlie giggled. "Why don't you just call him and tell him to come get your car?" she asked "that way he gets what he wants and I get you."

Brax pulled back "are you crazy?" he asked "the last time I let him drive my car not only did he nearly run Ruby down in the drive he drove it into a pole down the road."

"Yeah I remember…alright then," she said locking her arms around his neck "guess you have to go now."

"I got a few minutes," Brax said and kissed her.

…

Later that day Charlie lugged a load of bags into the living room and dumped them onto the sofa "hey," she panted and dropped down beside Ruby "what did you do all day?"

"Wrapped all my presents and wrote all my cards…didn't you go to get just your secret Santa?" she asked looking at all the bags.

Charlie chuckled and stood up "I did I just got a few more bits for you…should I take them back?"

"Love you mummy," Ruby giggled and smiled sweetly.

"Thought so," Charlie said and grabbed the bags again "better go hide these before you go peaking again!" she called as she carried them upstairs.

"It was one time!" Ruby called after her "I'm heading to Case's I'll see you at Angelo's!" she called as she walked out the door.

"Angelo's?" Charlie frowned…then it dawned on her, every Christmas eve they'd meet for a drink or two before all heading home early.

Over at Brax's he and Kyle had just pulled up "you said a few last bits not about twenty bags," Brax said as he helped him carry everything inside.

"Yeah I know but three of the things Tamara wanted they didn't have last time I was there…they had them today and I had to get my secret Santa," he replied and walked on to his room.

Brax sighed and dropped the bags on the floor taking his own two he walked to his room and left them on the bed before going to the kitchen.

"Did you have fun today?" Casey smirked.

Brax looked over at him "did you know he had to get all that crap?"

"He may have mentioned a few more things to what he told you," Casey chuckled "I'll be in my room I'll be ready for seven," he said and walked off

"Seven?" Brax frowned "for what?" he called after him.

Casey walked back to him "it's Christmas eve Brax what do we do every year?" he asked.

Brax sighed "we all meet up, damn it," he said and knocked a box over "I said I'd meet Charlie when I got back."

Casey smirked "again?" he chuckled "well you know she will be there later!" he called as he walked to his room "oh, Ruby will be here in a sec will you just send her into my room!" he called.

"Yeah yeah," Brax muttered not copping what he was saying.

Casey shook his head "that means Charlie is at home alone idiot!" he called again.

Kyle frowned and walked to the kitchen "why have you to meet Charlie?" he asked "the party is done you don't have to be nice."

Before Brax could reply the front door opened and Ruby walked in "hello!" she called.

"He's in his room Rubes!" Brax called back and grabbed his keys "I'll see you at Angelo's," he said to Kyle and walked out the door leaving him confused.

"Why has Brax to meet Charlie?" Kyle asked.

Ruby chuckled "they've finally gotten their act together."

* * *

Brax arrived at Charlie's back door and looked in seeing her standing on a chair changing the light he leaned against the frame "great view," he said.

Charlie was startled and lost her balance, she squealed when she fell off the chair. Brax caught her and straightened her up "falling for me?" he chuckled.

Charlie placed her hand on her chest "you scared me," she said pulling away from him "what brings you here?" she asked leaning on the counter.

"You," he said leaning on the other side "we forgot about the thing in Angelo's later."

"Yeah, we did," Charlie replied "I didn't know what Ruby was talking about when she said she'd see me there."

Brax chuckled "me either until Casey reminded me…got time for a drink or something?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and walked to her fridge "I have wine and that's it," she said pulling it out "half a bottle," she added looking at it.

"That'll do," Brax said taking it from her "did you get your present today?" he asked.

"Yeah I just wrapped it you?" she asked taking a glass from him.

"Yeah…I haven't wrapped it yet, I'll do it before we have to go to Angelo's," he said and followed her to the living room.

"I think it's stupid the way Bianca makes us all bring it tonight just to make sure everyone has theirs," Charlie said.

"She just wants to make sure no one gets left out you know her and Christmas," Brax replied.

"I know but she should trust us when we say we have it."

"What happened to Heath last year when he said he had his when he hadn't?" Brax asked.

Charlie chuckled "he didn't get his or any from Bianca Christmas morning."

"Exactly," Brax chuckled "at least we have ours."

"I wonder who has me this year," Charlie said.

"If I knew I'd tell you," Brax smirked as he pulled her closer.

"No offence but I hope it's not Kyle again this year," Charlie giggled "that set he got me is still in the box in the bathroom I cannot stand the smell of vanilla."

"Didn't he get you pyjamas and other crap?" Brax asked trying to remember.

"Yeah he got me perfume and a bracelet too," Charlie replied.

Brax chuckled "I teased him about the bracelet, he wasn't with Tamara that long and I though it was for her when I found it."

"Well I like it," she said nodding to her wrist "anyway it's almost six we don't have long left…what do you wanna do?" she asked with a wicked smile.

Brax chuckled "last night-three times and this morning wasn't enough for you?"

Charlie moved to straddle him "no," she said moving closer to him "we're still making up lost time."

Brax slid his hands down to the back of her knees and stood up "well then, we better see how many times we can get in before dinner," he said and carried her up the stairs.

…..

"You're late," Bianca said as Charlie slid into a seat beside her.

"I know sorry I couldn't find my car keys I had to walk," she lied and looked down as Brax walked in.

"You're late too!" Bianca called as he slid in beside Heath and Casey.

Brax just shrugged "you know I'm not good with time keeping!" he called.

Bianca shook her head "right well we're all here…everyone put their presents on the bar so I can make sure everyone has one."

"Yes boss," Jack chuckled and stood up with Martha.

After everyone had left their presents and Bianca had counted them everyone fell into conversation, Charlie looked over and saw Brax behind the bar the place was busy. She stood up and walked to the bar "you know skipping is not allowed Braxton," she said leaning on the bar "you gonna be joining us again soon?" she asked.

"Is this coming from Bianca or you?" he chuckled.

Charlie looked over at the table "Bianca hasn't copped you're missing yet," she said and looked at him again "but she will soon."

Brax chuckled "I'll be back as soon as Liam comes back from his break, I can't leave the bar right now as you can see I'm alone," he said "Billy called in sick."

Charlie nodded "need a hand?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Brax raised an eyebrow "what do you know about bar work?" he asked.

"Hey I'll have you know I worked behind the bar in the surf club for two years when it first opened," Charlie replied.

"You're hired," Brax chuckled and dragged her around the bar "call me if you can't find anything."

"What do you think is going on there?" Peter asked Bianca a while later.

Bianca looked over at the bar to see Brax lean on the bar with his hands either side of Charlie he looked like he was explaining something to her. Smiling she turned back to Peter "nothing I'm sure- you know them Pete they'll be fighting again in five minutes," she said and turned back to Leah.

Peter looked to the bar again and watched them something was different, standing up he walked to the bar "we're heading now do you want a lift home?" he asked.

Charlie looked up at Brax "um he's short staffed so I said I'd help out, I'm gonna hang here for a while longer."

"You don't have to stay Charlie," Brax said.

"I know but you can drop me off later so I'm fine here," she said and walked to serve someone.

Peter watched her go and turned back to Brax "you make sure she gets home okay," he said and walked off.

Later on Brax pulled up outside Charlie's "I'm sorry you can't come in," Charlie pouted "but Rubes always sleeps in with me Christmas eve."

"It's fine," Brax chuckled "go on it's late I'll see you tomorrow," he said leaning over to kiss her.

Charlie kissed him deeply and pulled back "night," she smiled and climbed out.

* * *

"It's Christmas!" Ruby yelled excitedly as she jumped on the bed.

"You're nineteen Rubes," Charlie said sleepily.

"I know but I'm still excited," she giggled and jumped off the bed "are you getting up mum?" she asked as she pulled her slippers on.

"Yeah," she yawned and sat up, she'd spent two hour on the phone to Brax last night and another hour texting she was still tired.

Walking to her kitchen she put the pot on and walked back to the living room "they're all for you," she said as Ruby looked through all the presents under the tree.

"All of them?" Ruby asked looking at her "mum this is too much."

"Hey, you're my baby once a year I get to spoil you," Charlie said and sat down on the sofa. "Well go on then open them," she chuckled "normally you've half of them ripped open by now."

Ruby stood up "I'll just go grab your stuff," she said and ran up the stairs.

A few minutes later she came back with bags and wrapped presents "is this all for me?" Charlie asked helping her sit down

"Hey, you're my mum once a year I get to spoil you," Ruby giggled "happy Christmas mum," she said and hugged her.

"Happy Christmas Rubes," she said and hugged her tight "now go open your presents I love to see your face," she giggled and pulled away.

"Mum!" Ruby squealed and jumped up "you got me the iphone 5!" she yelled excitedly "thank you so much!" she yelled and hugged her.

"You're welcome sweetie," Charlie replied and smiled as she ran back to her presents.

Over at Brax's he Casey Kyle and Heath sat around the living room. Brax watched as Casey and Kyle unwrapped the presents from him and Heath.

"No way!" they both yelled and looked over at him "seriously?" Kyle asked holding up a set of keys.

"Seriously," Brax nodded "and it's from me and Heath," he added.

"Yeah so look after the place you knuckle heads," Heath chuckled.

Casey looked down at his set of keys "I can't believe you bought us a house…where is it?" he asked.

"We didn't buy you a house," Heath scoffed "we're not made of money."

Brax chuckled "it's that house down the street from Charlie's and we did by it but," he added when they both went to say something "the mortgage is paid for the next two years only, that should give you enough time to save up for the rest," he said and stood up "it's time you boys started looking after yourselves!" he called as he walked into the kitchen.

Casey stood up and followed him "thanks Brax you're always looking out for us," he said and held out an envelope "it's not much…we wanted to get you something that would show you how much we're grateful for all you've done."

Brax opened the envelope and smiled "Case I told you lot not to get me anything."

"Yeah and we told you not to get us anything," Kyle said dragging Casey back to the living room.

…

Dinner time had finally come due to it being so many people Brax had opened Angelo's to them only. Every year Jack and Peter would cook while Leah and Bianca would dish up. Charlie and Heath would set the table, Ruby Casey Kyle and VJ had the job to make sure everyone remained topped up with drinks. Hayley Martha and Noah would have the job of cleaning up and Dan Tamara and Watson would dry and put things away leaving Brax to take out the trash and lock up afterwards before they all moved back to Charlie's house.

"Present time!" Bianca yelled as soon as the dinner plates had been cleared away.

"Geez woman will you let the food settle," Heath groaned as he rubbed his stomach.

"Not all of us had two helping you pig," Leah chuckled and stood up "here Kyle happy Christmas," she said and handed him his present.

"Thanks Leah happy Christmas," he said ripping it open "wow…walking dead box set," he said and smiled "thanks again Leah."

"Here Casey," Peter said leaning over the table "happy Christmas mate," he said and sat back down.

"Thanks and happy Christmas to you too Pete," he said and ripped it open "converse-just the ones I wanted," he said looking over at him "thanks man."

"Happy Christmas Rubes," Heath said handing over his gift.

"Thanks Heath merry Christmas," she said and ripped hers open "cool the perfume I just ran out of," she smiled "thanks," she added.

"Here Tamara happy Christmas," Hayley said handing her a bag "I had no paper left," she chuckled.

"Less to recycle," Tamara said and looked into the bag "I'm all set here with dvds and cds thank you Hayls."

"Here mate," Jack said handing VJ a present "happy Christmas."

"Thanks Uncle Jack and happy Christmas," he said and ripped it open "wow!" he yelled excitedly "fifa!" he said waving it about.

Martha stood up "now all of the kids are out of the way we can start on ours…here Heath Happy Christmas."

"Thanks Martha and happy Christmas to you too," he said as he ripped it open "you know me so well," he chuckled "fast and furious one to six, I know how I will be serving this hangover tomorrow."

* * *

As the others opened their presents Charlie looked over at Brax when he nudged her "meet me in the office after this is done."

"Charlie your turn!" Hayley yelled.

Charlie nodded and turned to Hayley "what?" she asked

"Your turn dummy," Jack said hitting her over the head with a cracker.

"Oh right," she said and lifted it off the floor "here Brax happy Christmas," she said and dumped it on his lap.

"Thanks…and happy Christmas," he said and pulled it open "more jeans and shirts," he said holding them up "my wardrobe is set for the next year, thanks Charlie."

"Right Brax you're all that's left so we'll assume you got Charlie," Peter said looking over at Bianca who winked at him.

"You'd assume right," Brax said and handed her a present "that's not all you're getting," he whispered.

Charlie bit her lip as he ran his hand up her thigh under the table "thanks," she squeaked out and opened her present. Smiling she held it up "who told him I wanted this?"

"Nobody," Brax said and stood up "I heard you say it to Martha when you ran out," he said and walked to the bar.

The table sat in silence looking at Charlie the perfume he'd gotten her was eighty dollars- way over the limit they set years ago and why would Brax of all people go over the limit for Charlie?

Charlie knew everyone was looking at her "excuse me," she said and followed him. Getting to the bar she turned him around "thank you so much for this Brax but this is way too much, it's over the limit not to mention everyone is staring at me."

Brax chuckled and looked beyond her to see them all still staring "you know what?" he said looking down on her.

"What?" she asked aware of how close he was.

"We're under the mistletoe," he chuckled.

Charlie glanced back at the table to see Bianca Hayley Ruby and Casey smirking while the others just stared "well let's give them something to really stare at," she said and pulled him to her kissing him hard.

Brax slid his hands onto her waist and pulled her closer kissing her in public wasn't so bad-it was amazing!

"Go on Brax!" Heath yelled followed by a yelp when Bianca smacked him across the head.

Charlie giggled and pulled away but didn't move from his hold "what?" she asked when they all stared open mouthed "we're under the mistletoe."

"That's a take me to bed kiss," Noah muttered.

"Now I know why he had to meet her earlier on!" Kyle stated loudly.

"Charlie?" Martha asked "just how long has this thing been going on?"

Charlie slid her hand into Brax's looking up at him she smiled "the night of Heath's party."

Peter looked over at Bianca "I knew you were up to something with the secret Santa, you made sure they got one another didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bianca said and turned away from him.

"I didn't think I'd be in this much shock when they got together," Leah said.

"So you're all happy we're not arguing anymore?" Brax asked.

Everyone yelled yes and it's about time, Charlie giggled and leaned into Brax to hide her blush.

"That's great," Brax replied "now that it's out in the open excuse me while I go give her her real present," he said ushering her towards his office.

"Keep it clean there are kids here!" Jack yelled after them.

Brax chuckled and closed the door behind them.

….

After a heavy make out session Charlie pulled away "I think we should get back out there."

"I think we should stay here," Brax said pulling her over to the small couch "sit," ordered and walked to his desk. Walking back to her he held out a box "I know it's only been two days or whatever but here."

"Brax you already gave me something," she replied taking it from him.

"I know but that was secret Santa," he said sitting beside her.

Charlie opened it and smiled "Brax's it's beautiful," she said and ran her fingers over it "thank you," she said turning to him.

"Want me to put it on?" he asked.

Charlie leaned in and kissed him "sure," she said and handed him back the box.

Brax took the necklace and put it around her neck "matches your dress too," he said smoothing it out.

Charlie placed her hand over it "now I have two things that are very special to me."

Brax looked at Emma's chain she also wore around her neck "I never even thought of that when I bought it…you can bring it back and get something else."

"It's staying where it is," she said and leaned into him "this Christmas I'm gonna remember," she chuckled.

"Yeah, me too," he said and slid his arm around her.

"I have to go get my bag," she said a few minutes later.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Something I have for you," she replied and tilted her head to look up at him "it's only small though."

"You're enough," he said and lowered his head to kiss her sweetly.

"Hey!" Jack yelled and opened the door "you better be clothed," he said with his hands over his eyes.

"Jack grow up," Charlie chuckled.

Jack opened his eyes "oh thank god, I didn't know what I was walking into."

"Then why did you open the door?" Brax chuckled.

"Because one, my sister is not that type of girl and two…Pete sent me to hurry you up so we can go," Jack replied.

Charlie nodded and stood up "better go see what's left to be done," she said and walked by him.

"Hey hold up," Jack said putting his arm out to stop Brax.

"What did you break?" Brax chuckled as Jack stood thinking what to say.

"No," Jack said and waved his hand "just gimme a minute," he added.

"Right," Brax said and leaned against the door, Jack had been his best mate for over five years now he knew when he wanted to say something serious, he looked over at him as he cleared his throat.

"Don't hurt her," he simply said.

"Mate I have no intensions of hurting her so don't worry," Brax replied seriously.

"It's not her I'll be worried about it'll be what I'll do to you," Jack said and walked by him "treat her right and make her happy!" he called.

Brax chuckled and followed "you got it!" he called as he walked towards the trash.

* * *

Charlie waited for Brax while everyone else went on to her house, when she heard keys drop on the bar she walked to the office door "you took your time," she said and leaned against it.

Brax smiled and turned to face her "I saw your car go I thought you were driving it," he said as he walked to her "what are you still doing here?"

Charlie shrugged and played with his shirt "still have to give you your present and I figured we could put that desk to use."

Brax chuckled and started to walk her into the office "I said I wasn't having sex with you on my desk didn't I?"

"You did," Charlie said and reached behind her "but if I remember correctly," she said and let her dress fall to the floor "you said not the first time," she said and stepped out of it.

Brax stared at her open mouthed how was he supposed to say not to this? Taking one large step he pulled her to him and kissed her hard, backing her up he lifted her on to the desk "you're amazing," he mumbled against her.

Afterwards they both got dressed "so how was that for you?" Charlie giggled.

"Babe if I never had sex again I'd be okay with that," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist "that was the best sex of my entire life," he added and kissed her shoulder.

Charlie chuckled and turned to face him "we better head or someone will come looking- but first here," she said handing him a box.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Your present...open it," Charlie said.

Brax opened the box and smiled "how did you know I needed one of these?" he asked holding up the frame containing a picture of him and his brothers from the other night.

"Because I know you had one in the living room that's not there anymore...coz I broke it the last time we had drinks there...we better go," she smiled and walked by him.

"Yeah," he he chuckled and walked her out of the office " thanks Charlie he said looking down on the picture again."You go wait in the car while I lock up," he said and handed her his keys.

"Don't be too long," she said and walked down the stairs.

Charlie sat in Brax's car waiting on him and chuckled to herself never in a million years did she ever think she'd be in love with Daryl Braxton…wait! What! Her brain screamed "that's right," Charlie said out loud and looked over as he came out of the surf club "I am in love with him-I think I always have been."

Brax climbed into the car and looked over at her "what's with the smile?" he asked as he started up the car.

Charlie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "just realised I was in love with you," she smiled and turned to look out the window.

Brax stared at the side of her head for a minute he'd been inside locking up and thought of the same thing. "Good," he said when he finally found his voice "because I'm in love with you too," he said and slid his hand into hers "and I'm gonna show you just how much everyday."

Charlie squeezed his hand and looked over at him "we're really making a go of this?" she asked.

Brax nodded and leaned over to her "we are babe," he said and kissed her.

Charlie pulled back and giggled "let's go celebrate then."

"Can't," he said seriously "too many people at your house," he chuckled.

"Brax," she chuckled and slapped his shoulder "I meant drink celebrate, and besides," she said looking over at him "we could always go to your place later…Casey is staying and Kyle asked me could he and Tamara have the spare room tonight."

"Can we go now?" he chuckled and pulled away.

Charlie giggled and looked out the window "first we drink then we sneak off."

"I can live with that," Brax said and turned for her house.

**A/N; and there you have it, I hope you enjoyed my Christmas special for this year…sorry it's a day late I realised I had more to do than I thought. Happy Christmas everyone hope you all have/had a great day and get what you want xx J**


End file.
